When an array of liquid submersion cooled electronic devices is deployed, a fluid distribution system providing interconnection between the devices in the array and a coolant pump for the liquid are necessary. One example of an array of liquid submersion cooled electronic devices is an array of liquid submerged servers (LSS's) arranged in a rack system. An example of an array of LSS's in a rack system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,905,106, 7,911,793, and 8,089,764.
For a liquid submersion cooled electronic device in the array to function optimally, the liquid coolant should be delivered to the device within a specific range of flow rates and pressures. The arrangement of the devices in the rack and the design of the fluid distribution system itself make the delivery of the coolant at the required flow rates and pressures difficult due to variables such as pressure losses due to elevation in the rack (static head) and cumulative pressure drops due to frictional losses along the flow path of the fluid for each location/device within the array of devices.